gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel: Secret Wars
Marvel: Secret Wars is a fighting game made by Arc System Works in partnership with Marvel comics. Summary After numerous Incursions destroy the Multiverse, Doctor Doom and Doctor Strange manage to confront the Beyonders, and Doom steals the omnipotent abilities for himself. With it, he creates a new planet called Battleworld, which is made up of the various collapsed worlds. With that, the various heroes and villains of the new world only know Battleworld (eight years having passed in-universe), aside from a handful of heroes that were in the Future Foundation's Life Raft -- namely Spider-Man, Thor, Star-Lord and Captain Marvel. There are a number of different locations in this new world, due to consisting of various different worlds. In this time of crisis, the heroes must band together to restore the world they once knew, at least in some capacity, but that's only if they can survive the various forces awaiting them... Gameplay A 2D fighting game with a large cast of diverse characters. Each character has a unique Trait, which sets each character apart from the others. Fights can be 1v1 or 2v2. Each character has a Power meter which can enable Special moves or an Ultimate which unleashes the whole meter to do a deadly attack. The game has a stylized comic book design, made to evoke the image of a comic book come to life. The art style features detailed cel-shaded graphics and fluid animations, and even the menus are styled in this fashion. Each character has various skins, such as their default one and ones taken from other places in the comics (ex. Captain Marvel has her old Ms. Marvel costume, Spider-Man has "Bombastic Bag-Man" etc.) Gameplay mechanics include: * Power: The meter that's built over the course of the match, allowing one to either execute a Special or build to an Ultimate. * Special: A move that utilizes meter, with a varying amount depending on the move in question. * Trait: Unique abilities that each character has. It ranges from stances, temporary power ups, special attacks, or a change in configuration. Each Trait is unique to each character. * Ultimate: Special move that takes up all of the Power gauge to deliver a devastating attack. Modes include: * Story: Adventure through the story of Secret Wars as the heroes try to restore life they once knew before Battleworld. * Arcade: Play through a series of matches and try to get the best score. * Versus: Offline fights between two individuals. * Online: Prove who's the best on a global scale against players from around the world. Characters There are a total of 38 characters in the game, which vary from headlining acts to the lesser-known. Each character was chosen for their gameplay potential. Traits A Trait is a unique ability that related to each character. This is activated by pressing the "T" button (B/Circle), and the use depends on each character. They are a mechanic the fits the character in question, and come in four forms: Stance, Power-Up, Special Attack, and Assist. Some require a special meter to use, others don't, depending on what kind of ability it is. Ultimates An Ultimate is a special move that depletes a character's entire Power meter to deliver a devastating attack. Gameplay styles Each character has their own style of play that is different from another. Category:Fighting Games Category:Arc System Works Category:Crossover Category:Marvel